


Honeymoon

by hiddenheadspace



Series: the author is traveling in italy and is writing fic based on it because ve is weird [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Venezia | Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenheadspace/pseuds/hiddenheadspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venice floods when the tide comes in. Especially when it's rained all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

Sam took a sneak picture as Lucifer looked away for half a minute. He sent it to Gabriel and Michael.

WOW, Gabriel texted back, and then, Christmas card picture? Michael didn’t reply for several hours, until Lucifer’s phone rang when they’d finally slogged their way through a half-foot of water back to the hotel.

“I hear that Italian shoe wear has taken a turn for the ugly,” he said instead of a greeting.

“Fuck off!” Lucifer snapped, and hung up.

Venice, they had discovered a little too late, had a tendency to flood when the tide came in. Particularly when it had been raining all day. A well-positioned vendor had sold them (for an exorbitant price) two pairs of plastic, orange shoe covers that came up to their knees.

They had torn partway through. Lucifer’s favorite pair of shoes had been ruined. Sam didn’t want to think too hard about what might have been in that water.

“You’re pretty cute in orange,” Sam said casually while Lucifer was trying to wash his feet off.

He probably should have been less surprised to be tackled to the bed and tickled until he cried laughing and distracted Lucifer with kisses. 

(Lucifer saved his pair and gave them to Michael as a Christmas present. Michael was unhappy with this gift, particularly as his gift to his brother had been much nicer and hadn’t smelled strongly of festering tide pools.) 

**Author's Note:**

> this literally happened to me, complete with ruining favorite shoes. 
> 
> one difference: i had 8 inches, not 6


End file.
